A New Journey
by Harem Master123
Summary: It has been eight years since Ash's journey has ended and he has become a Pokemon master. Now we start a new journey with a new boy who is following his dream, the same one Ash followed. To be the next Pokemon Master! OC/Mass Harem. possible Pikachu/Harem (not Ash's Pikachu)
1. A New Journey

Okay this takes places 8 years after the series, which isn't over yet and I'm pretty sure it never will, well at least in my lifetime. This is about my OC and his journey.

Lets start! I don't own Pokemon

_Tsukune POV_

I wake up and groan as I sit up in my bed. "Uh...what time is it?" I asked myself. I look around and then I lay back down. _'Um why does my pillow feel so soft? Wait it's moving...not again!"_ I think.

I sit back up and look down. My older sister was lying in my bed next to me again. For some reason my sister loves to annoy me and embarrass me in front of people. While she does take care of me, she is way too overprotective.

I guess since I'm already talking I should introduce myself. I am Tsukune Yokai. Yeah I know. Weird name right? I can't help it though, I was born with the name. My parents have been dead for 5 years and my sister has been taking care of me ever since. I live in Pallet Town since my sister brought me here after mom and dad died. I really like it here especially since I am able to play with the wild pokemon that are around here.

"Akane-Oneechan get out of my bed," I groan as I start nudging her. I see her smile before I feel her arms snake around my waist and pull me facefirst into her large bust, smothering me.

"But, your so soft," she giggles as she says this and at me as I try to squirm out of her grasp. Finally, I get free and jump out of my bed. "Seriously! Why are you always getting in my bed at night?" I yelled at her angrily. I glare at her as she gives me one of her 'cute' smiles and she crawls towards me on her arms and legs. "Well it is your birthday today. Happy 10th birthday Tsu-kun!" she yells happily as she jumps at me, causing us to fall to the ground.

"Oof!" I yell as I hit the ground with her on top of me. "Sorry," she tells me as she sits up onto my stomach. "Please get off me-Wait! It is my 10th birthday! Meaning, I can get my first pokemon and leave to travel around the world!" I yell happily as I sit up, causing her to fall backwards onto the ground.

I jump to my feet and run to my closet. I walk in and close the closet door so she cant see me change. "Ah! Tsu-kun you're really going to leave your poor oneechan here by herself?" I hear her ask me. I'm just silent as she says this and focus on changing. After getting my clothes on, I look at the top shelf and see my hat. I have never worn it before because I decided to start wearing when I start my journey. This hat is exactly like the first one my idol, Ash Ketchum, wore when he started his journey. I quickly grab it and put it on before walking out.

"Ah you look so cute!" Akane squeals. I look at myself in my closet mirror to make sure I look good enough. I am wearing a black short sleeve shirt, with a blue jacket that has a small red and black Pikachu insigna on the bottom of it, regular blue pants, and sneakers. I take off my hat for a second to see if my hair is fine. People think I am weird because of hair color and eye color. I have black smooth hair in the back and spiky in the front with a snow white streak going down it. I have two eye colors. My right eye is red and my left eye is sky blue.

"Akane-oneechan, if you want to see me off, get dressed. I'm about to leave," I tell her as I get a backpack to put some extra supplies of clothes in, a pillow, and I'm going to go and get some food and water in it.

"Okay okay, just wait a few minutes okay," she tells me as she walks out of my room. I go to the kitchen and get what I said earlier and then I go and sit on the couch to wait. It takes Akane-oneechan 15 minutes to get ready. "I'm ready! Lets go!" she yells happily as she walks to the front door and waits for me. I sigh, get up, and follow her out of the house.

_No POV_

The second Tsukune leaves the house with Akane, he runs to Professor Oak's Lab. "Woohoo!" he yelled as he kept running. "Tsu-kun wait up!" Akane yelled at him as she tried to keep up.

A few seconds later, Tsukune runs into Oak's lab and runs up to him. "Oh hello Tsukune-san, I take it you're here to get your starter pokemon," Prof. Oak said. Tsukune nodded his head and looked around to see the pokemon. There was a charmander, a bulbasaur, and a squirtle. He looked around even more and then developed a confused face. "I thought you had a Pikachu as well?" Tsukune asked him. Prof. Oak scratched the back of his head and looked at Tsukune sheepishly.

"Well I do, but I do not think I should give him away. He's a bit shy and doesn't get along well with strangers. It took me months to earn its trust," Prof. Oak told him. Tsukune just looked at him with a suspicious face. "Hm, is there another reason why you don't want to put the Pikachu up as a starter? Hm professor?" Tsukune asked him.

Prof. Oak took a step back with a nervous face. After a few minutes of Tsukune glaring at him, he finally gave in and sighed. "Yes. It is the son of Ash Ketchum's pikachu that he sent over to me because both he and pikachu thought it wouldn't be safe for it to keep traveling with them since it's still really young. He told me that he doesn't want me to put it up as a starter unless I think a beginning trainer is worthy enough to adopt it.

Tsukune looked at while thinking before saying,"Please let me take it with me as my starter. I swear I will take care of it. I will not let anybody hurt it or take it. I will make sure it is always safe." Prof. Oak stared into Tsukune's eyes and saw that every word he said was true and Tsukune's fierce determination.

Prof. Oak scratched his chin before looking at Tsukune and smiling. "Okay. You can take him." Tsukune looked at him and smiled before jumping up and yelling happily causing Oak to chuckle. "Okay let me bring him here," Oak told him as he walked out to where the other pokemon are. After he left, Akane finally ran in, breathing hard. "Tsu-kun! Don't leave me behind! You know I can't run as fast as you!" Akane complained as she started to comically hit Tsukune on the head.

"Ow..." Tsukune mumbled as he held his head. " So have you decided what pokemon you are going to start with?" Akane asked him in a serious voice. Tsukune nodded his head.

"Yeah. I'm getting a Pikachu," he told her as he smiled. "What? I thought Professor Oak didn't have a Pikachu," Akane said with a puzzled look. "Well he does hehe," Tsukune told her as he smiled and stuck out his tongue.

"Okay. I have brought him!" Oak said as he walked back in with the pikachu. The pikachu was very small, probably just a little larger than a pichu. "Ah! It's so kawaii!" Akane yelled with sparkles in her eyes. The pikachu shrank back in fear and tried to hide itself in Oak's coat.

"Akane-oneechan, you scared him," Tsukune complained. Akane bowed and apologized. Tsukune walked over to Oak and looked at the pikachu with a comforting smile. "Don't worry little guy, I'm not going to hurt you trust me," Tsukune said, trying to calm the pikachu. Tsukune put out his arms to try and pick up the pikachu, but the second his hand touched the pikachu, it started to cry and then electrocuted Tsukune. "Chu!" it yelled when it electrocuted him. "Augh!" Tsukune yelled as he stood there covered in soot. Tsukune then opened his mouth and puffed out ash.

"Tsu-kun! Are you okay?" Akane yelled as she ran over to him and bent down to see him. Tsukune just looked over at her and nodded his head. "Yeah Akane-oneechan, I'm fine," he then looked at the pikachu,"like I said, I'm not going to hurt you trust me please."

The pikachu looked at Tsukune and studied him. After a few minutes, he jumped out of Oak's hands and walked over to Tsukune nervously. Oak just looked in shock and Tsukune bent down and smiled at the pikachu while gently petting its head. Akane just smiled down at him when she saw this.

After he finished petting the pikachu, he went into a thinking position. "Hm I'm sure you don't want me to continue calling you pikachu so how about I call you...hm...Chu? Do you like that?" he asked it. The pikachu looked up and then nodded with a smile. "Okay! Lets go Chu!" Tsukune yelled happily and was about to run out when he was stopped by Oak.

"Wait Tsukune-san, you're forgetting your pokeballs, belt to hold them, and pokedex," Oak told him. Tsukune just smiled at Oak sheepishly while scratching the back of his head. After getting said items, he walked out of the laboratory with Chu and started to leave until Akane ran up to him...with a backpack in her hands. " Um...Akane-oneechan why do you have a backpack?" Tsukune asked her with a worried expression.

"I have done some thinking and I realized that I don't want you to be hurt on your journey so I'm going to go with you!" she yelled happily as she hugged him.

"Wha-What?" Tsukune said with a shocked face

AN: Done! Okay, from my fans of my previous fics...you should realize this is one of them. Yes, I'm finally bringing my fics back!

Also this is going to be a harem and yes...Akane is in it. Please don't complain please. Okay I have changed my mind on this, I will allow anthro pokemon into the harem as long as the pokemon seems plausible to make into an anthro, like a Gardevoir. I will still add human form pokemon though.

Okay polls...  
Who else do you want in the harem (if pokemon is it anthro or human form)?

and

Which of my old fics do you want me to publish next?

See you later


	2. First Pokemon

Okay new chapter. Sorry for taking so long. Okay first lets do the old fashioned 'I do not own Pokemon' and continue with the chapter

Tsukune sighed as he walked through the forest with Akane following behind him marvelling at everything. "Look at that plant, it's so pretty! Look at the sky. it's so peaceful, look at-" she was cut off.

"Ok ok ok! Chu and I get it. Everything is pretty now can you please be quiet Akane-oneechan!" Tsukune yelled with an annoyed voice. Akane just pouted as she walked up to him. Chu looked over at her as he sat on Tsukune's shoulder.

"But Tsu-kun, everything is pretty and peaceful," Akane said as she hugged him from his side, smothering Chu with her large breasts. Tsukune just blushed and shrugged off Akane's arms making her pout and let go. Tsukune continued walking until he realized that there was no weight on his shoulder. He looked over. "Hey...where's Chu?" Tsukune asked her. Akane looked around and shrugged until she felt something inbetween her breasts. She looked down and sweatdropped.

Half of Chu was stuck inbetween Akane's breasts while the other half was sticking out. Tsukune looked at this and sweatdropped before laughing at this. "Oh my gosh! That is so hilarious!" Tsukune yelled as he continued laughing. Akane sighed and pulled Chu out and sat him on the ground. While this was happening, Tsukune heard something shuffling in the bushes behind him. "Nineeeetales!" Suddenly a huge ball of fire was sent flying at them. Tsukune ran and tackled Akane to the ground so they wouldn't get hit.

"Augh!" Tsukune grunted as he felt some of the fire singe his arm. Akane grunted as they hit the ground. She looked up and saw Tsukune gritting his teeth in pain. She looked over and saw a red spot on his arm from where the fire hit him. "Tsu-kun! Are you okay?" she asked him with worry. Tsukune sighed as he got off Akane and nodded his head. He turned around and saw Chu looking at them with worry.

"Don't worry Chu, we're both okay. Now lets find that pokemon that attacked us!" Tsukune yelled happily as he ran in the direction the fire came from. Chu sweatdropped before he ran after him. Akane just looked at them as they ran off and stood up. "Tsu-kun..." she shook her head and sighed before running after them.

_Deserted spot in the forest_

Tsukune ran out from the bushes and saw he was in a deserted spot in the forest. "Hm where did that pokemon go?" Tsukune asked Chu as he ran up. "Pika pi," Chu said as he shook his head. "Tsu-kun! Stop running so fast...I can't keep up!" Akane yelled as she ran up to them and fell down to her knees and breathed heavily.

Tsukune sweatdropped at this before hearing 'Nineeeetales!'. Tsukune quickly moved to the side as he heard this and turned around to see a shiny Ninetales. The ninetales had shiny black fur that made Tsukune's eyes sparkle. "Chu! You ready for battle?" Tsukune yelled loudly with a smile on his face. Chu looked at him and nodded. Chu jumped in front of Tsukune and stared Ninetales down. "Okay! Thunderbolt!" Tsukune yelled loudly.

Chu's cheeks lighted up before he yelled,"Chu!" Ninetales saw this and jumped to the side. The ninetales then used a quick attack. "Chu! Use quick attack as well!" Tsukune yelled. Chu nodded and shot at Ninetales in a flash of speed.

Chu and Ninetales collided with each other, but Ninetales missed because of Chu being smaller than it and Chu hit it making it skid back. "Now use thunderbolt again!" Tsukune yelled. Chu nodded and sent a huge blast of electricity at it. "Ninnnneeee!" The ninetales yelled as it fell to the ground unconscious.

Tsukune snapped his fingers on his right hand while smiling. He pulled out a pokeball from his bag and threw it at the ninetales. The pokeball hit it, sucked the Ninetales in, and fell to the ground. Tsukune looked at it nervously as it rolled back and forth. Finally, the front of the pokeball lit up and Tsukune heard a 'ding' come from it. Tsukune smiled as he ran over to it and held the pokeball up. "Yes! I caught...a Ninetales!" Tsukune yelled happily. Chu jumped up and down happily with Akane doing the same. "Yay! Go Tsu-kun!" Akane yelled happily. Tsukune looked back at her and smiled.

He pressed the front button of the pokeball and released Ninetales. After coming out, it turned around and looked at Tsukune. Tsukune smiled as he took out his pokedex. "Better late than ever," Tsukune mumbled as it scanned Ninetales.

_Species: Ninetales_  
_Gender: Female_  
_Age:16_  
_Description: It has nine long tails. This pokemon is very loyal once its trainer gains its trust. This pokemon is said to live for 1000 years_

Tsukune looked down at it (it's about 3 inches shorter than him). "Hello Ninetales. I am Tsukune, your new trainer. I know that you don't trust me since we have just met, but I hope you do eventually. Hm...would you like to be called Kyuu?" Tsukune asked her. Ninetales looked up at him with an emotionless face, but nodded. Tsukune smiled and petted her head. Kyuu slightly blushed at this since no one has ever petted her. Tsukune smiled and called her back to her pokeball.

Tsukune looked over and saw Akane smiling at him. "What is it Akane-oneechan?" Tsukune asked her. "I'm just so proud of you Tsu-kun. Catching your very first pokemon," she answered him.

Tsukune sighed. "Thank you Akane-oneechan. Now lets continue onto Viridian City!" Tsukune yelled happily as he ran through the forest with Chu following him and Akane trying to keep up. "Slow down Tsu-kun!" she yelled.

AN And done! So do you want me to add Ninetales to Tsukune's harem (remember they can turn into humans or anthroa) or pair her with Chu?

Ja Ne!


End file.
